Confession Time
by Sherman-the-cat
Summary: COMPLETE! Sirius is nervous about telling Harry about his relationship with Remus, but nothing could have prepared him for Harry's reaction. A funny oneshotter fiction.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**       

        Harry Potter has never been an ordinary boy. If you ask him he'll say that he's ok with it now because he's learned to live with it. But if you ask his close friends, the select few he shares almost everything with, they'll tell you different. Ron, Hermione and Sirius all knew that Harry hated all the attention. They understood that if Harry had one wish, it would simply be, to be normal. That's why Sirius Black, Harry's trusted Godfather, had vowed to do everything in his power to make Harry as normal as 'the boy who lived' could possibly be. But today, Sirius cursed himself, because today he would be forced to break that promise.

At the present moment, Sirius was pacing his room, worrying about what he would have to do when he visited Hogsmeade later on that day. Remus entered the room but Sirius hardly noticed.

"Sirius, are you still worrying?" Remus rolled his eyes at his friend, who continued to pace.

"Look, Harry has fought with Voldemort several times, this isn't anything compared to that."

Sirius kicked the trash can in the corner of the room.

"That's just it Remus! Harry has had a horrible life, and I was never able to be there for him! And now, when I finally can be a part of his life, I'm going to dump something like this on him!"

"Harry will understand, Sirius. He's a good boy. He's not like you were when you were that age." Sirius grinned at the memory of how prejudiced he had been, but stopped himself.

"But that's it! We don't know how he feels, I seriously doubt that the Dursley's ever explained this type of thing to him. He won't understand it."

"Yes he will. Don't doubt his intelligence."

"I'm not I just..." Sirius began but Remus cut him off. He put his hands on Sirius's shoulders and leaned his forehead against Sirius's.

"Shhh," he said, "It's going to be all right. Even if he isn't ok with it, we'll help him through it." He gently kissed Sirius's lips.

"No!" Sirius shouted. "We can't do anything like that now. After I tell Harry we'll have to cool it off, at least around him, until he's more ok with it."

Remus looked a little hurt but said, "All right Sirius, whatever you think is best." Sirius smiled.

"That's my Remus, always cool and levelheaded." Remus smiled at this.

"But you have to stop it," Sirius continued, "You being so perfect makes me look bad." Remus put his arms around Sirius again.

"Well I can't help it. But anyway, it's time to go, Sirius."

"Oh god... Wait! I know!" Sirius suddenly perked up. "You can tell him for me!" Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, he's your Godson. This is your job. And no amount of pouting is going to change my mind!" Sirius immediately stopped pouting.

"Oh fine, lets go and get it over with." And with that Sirius and Remus apparated into Hogsmeade.

        Sirius had ordered a private parlor at the Three Broomsticks for himself and Harry. He could tell that Harry was very confused as to why Sirius couldn't say what he had to say in front of Ron and Hermione. He sat Harry down at one end of a small table and sat at the other. He ordered them both butterbeers.

"So what's this all about Sirius, I'm kind of in a hurry to meet someone."

"Well, this is sort of important, Harry." Harry suddenly looked concerned.

"Are you... is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Oh no, everyone's fine." Harry sighed and leaned back, relieved.

"Well what is it then?"

'_Ok, quick like a Band-Aid,'_ Sirius thought to himself.

"Harry, I... I'm gay."

"..."

"With Remus."

"I know."

"I understand this is difficult for you to... You what!?!"

"I know, Sirius. I didn't want to say anything but it's completely obvious."

"How so?"

"Let's just say I have a special intuition for these types of things."

"So... you're ok with this?"

"Of course. There's nothing wrong with it. But I really do have to go." A wide smile brightened Sirius's face. Harry smiled too; he loved making his Godfather happy.

"Well, that's great!" Sirius exclaimed. He got up and hugged Harry.

"You're such a good kid, Harry!" Harry patted Sirius's arm.

"Erm... Thanks," he said.

Just then, Sirius heard the door creak open.

"You better not be cheating on me Potter. Especially not with someone so ill groomed as that," an unfamiliar voice drawled from the corner.

"Draco! I was just coming to meet you," Harry said with a grin on his face.

"Well let's go then," the boy named Draco said.

'_Wait a minute. Draco? Draco Malfoy? Oh dear god...'_

Sirius watched as his Godson and the strangely attractive blond boy strolled down the street together arm-in-arm. Sirius thought to himself:

'_I guess we're a lot alike after all.'_


End file.
